talesofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Orcs
Orcs are a race of savage humanoids most commonly found in temperate hills, although orc tribes have also been found in many remote or desolate locations. Whether these locations were remote and desolate before the orcs arrived is the source of frequent and bitter disputes among scholars. The orcish race consists of several clans, each further divided into tribes bound through ties of blood. Family relations are of paramount importance to the orcs, and clan wars have raged for decades over insults paid to a single family member. History The orcs are one of the oldest races known, according to the legends of both the orcs and the elves. The orcs are mentioned in almost all historical records, typically as one of the environmental threats to colonies or cities in times of war. The annual migration of the orcs is also mentioned frequently, typically in accounts of the running battles between the orc caravans and local guardsmen. Language The orc language, Orc, is a simplistic tongue, comprising of less than two hundred verbs and about a thousand nouns. Orc relies to a great extent on gestures and context, making written Orc extremely limited in scope. For example, Orc contains only a few words for location: "Here", "There", "This place", "The other place" and so on. In normal communication, hand gestures clarify the meaning of these phrases, but there exists no method for putting these in writing. Several non-orc scholars have attempted to create a more structured form of Orc, which is hampered by the persistent response of the orcs of slicing off the scholars heads and putting them on pikes. Government Orc clans are lead by the largest, toughest orc, typically with the quiet support of the clerics of Gruumsh. His (and it's almost always 'his') clan's tribes are each lead by their own patriarch, generally an older male orc with a substantial harem and numerous children. The patriarchs are generally required to approve the clan leader, but then the clan leader is generally tough enough to command their approval under threat of death. The clan leader's power appears paramount to the orcs, but an outside observer will notice the considerable influence that lies in the hands of the clerics and shamans of the tribe. The shamans are believed to be given the power of foresight from Gruumsh himself, and only a very determined clan leader will reject their counsel - especially since such rejection is one of the few things that can rile a clan enough for them to destroy their own leader and allow another to take his place. Military The cutthroat nature of orcish "politics" means that they rarely pose a threat to their neighbours - internal dissension and strife cripple any attempt at an organised military action. On the rare occasions when the clans find a common goal, however, their physical strength and incredible morale make them devastating on the field of battle. While complex strategies and the ruses of war are beyond even the best orcish leader, their standard tactic of "charge, pillage, burn" can be extremely effective. Expansion Orcish religion holds as one of its central tenents that the orcs will inherit the whole world, and exterminate all the lesser races (that is, all the other races). However, orcish military inferiority prevents them expanding much further than their traditional lands in the north and far south. Major cities Orcs, generally speaking, don't go in for city construction. Their settlement tend to be large shanty towns, with a lack of organised infrastructure and oversight. The exception is the temple-city of Gordumere, where the high priests of Gruumsh conduct their rites amid the desecrated temples of the ancients. Relations with other races Orcs have only two types of relationship with other races: reluctant submission maintained by threat of force, and open warfare. Currently, the former state is widespread, the combination of the Royal Army of Raven in the north and the Merrovian Legions in the south maintaing a fragile peace. Culture While many scholars would scoff at the term "orcish culture" as an oxymoron, the fact remains that the orcs have a lively appreciation for art - in their own way. Orcish musicians are commonly found as part of religious rites, generally using "primitive" instruments such as drums and horns. Religion The worship of Gruumsh is the only permitted religion in orcish lands. Even carrying the emblem of another deity is seen as an insult, and unless the bearer is visible armed and dangerous, he is likely to be executed by the shamans of the tribe or clan. Gruumsh worship has at its core the belief that the orcs are the superior species of the world, and that their eventual conquest of all other races is assured by their god. Category:Races